


two feet in, three hands out

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: Moving to New York was going to be a life changing experience, Jason just knew it.He just didn't think that of all the things to affect him the most, it would be a small boy that hid in shadows and ate blue food.More so, when he saw said boy about to jump off a bridge at two in the morning.





	two feet in, three hands out

**Author's Note:**

> percy's pov, at least in the start, is all in lowercase  
> pov changes per chapter [at least that's my idea for now this stuff always changes w/ me]
> 
> my geography is worse than my history grade so pls give me a break if anything is incorrect im trying my best i swear
> 
> water sprayed all over my laptop while i was writing this so wish me luk, my lsptop may never tuen on ahain sftyer tonight

the water was dark.

it swayed invitingly, and he stared, transfixed, into the ocean beneath his feet. 

his toes were hanging over the edge, his heart thudding in his chest. 

something inside was screaming at him to stop, but his fingertips grazed the railing and then the empty air.

breeze flew through his fingers and he felt water run down his cheeks. 

his hand shot to his face, softly dabbing away his tears. 

the world was cruel, he was so cruel to himself. 

it was time to be nice. 

be gentle. 

there would be no other time. 

he inched his feet forward, taking his own, sweet time. 

there was no hurry, after all. 

it was such a beautiful night, too. 

and when he tilted his face just right, the moonlight would shine on his face, and he'd feel a little bit like a pop star. 

minus the money, and the talent, of course.

he stretched his arms out to the side, tilting his face as far back as it would go.

the stars were magnificent tonight, he would die a speck in the big scheme. 

a bird, just trying to join them in their glory, but never quite making it 

he feet inched off the metal rail, he felt himself falling forward, he was so close- 

his eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, desperately trying to collect himself. 

his hands clawed at his chest as he keeled over the side of the bed, the fear of falling overwhelming his body to the point where he didn't know what was real and what was fake. 

he looked down at his chest, and there were gaping holes, spilling blood, almost like a waterfall. 

suddenly he was choking, and sea water began to spray from his lungs. 

he felt himself drowning in his own blood and water, the pit in his stomach that had grown when he had first leaped off the building only growing in size.

or was it a bridge?

he didn't know, his mind was getting more and more muddled and he just

couldn't 

breath-

he woke up with tears on his face and a weight on his chest. 

luke's head was heavy on his body, and he desperately wanted to push the older man off of him so he could just breath, but he knew that wouldn't end well. 

he had no choice but to struggle, barely breathing as the sun slowly rose up in the morning sky. 

and when the blonde woke up, he just smiled and continued on pretending he was okay. 

if luke saw his flushed cheeks, and purple bags under his red rimmed eyes, he didn't say anything, he never did. 

but it was okay. 

it had to be.


End file.
